


No!

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur’s had enough of Merlin’s crazy ideas





	No!

Arthur sighed when he heard Merlin’s "Arthuuuuuuur?“

Whenever Merlin called him by his name in that way, something stupid was going to follow. Too many times he had agreed to things he rather erased from his memory – which wouldn’t work anyways since usually either one of their friends had photographic evidence. 

Like that one time when Merlin had made him agree to be in the parade at the medieval fair in town. Little had he known that Merlin had suggested he would be King Arthur and therefore the main attraction of the parade. 

Or that other time, when Merlin had asked him to come along to do sports. ‘Sports’ had turned out to be some kind of weird yoga thing and he had been sore for days. 

Or that one time, yes, especially that one time when Merlin had taken him to this beautiful beach that nobody knew about only to find out that it was a nude beach. He’d had sunburn in places where no grown man was supposed to get a sunburn. Ever. 

Arthur had been to knitting lessons – a total disaster, a synchronized swimming training for men – he nearly drowned, and had ended up with green hair – Merlin’s attempt to find a new career. He couldn’t even count the times they had come home way too late from a party – or was it early when the sun was already up in the sky? – or had eaten something that made him burp or pass wind too often when Merlin once again had tried to cook something new. 

Admittedly, he had fun, too. Like when they went to that couples’ massage course or when Merlin had dragged him up that volcano when it was still dark while they where on that island on vacation only to watch the sunset together. That had been beautiful. He had liked the diving lessons and thought he didn’t look too bad on a surf board. 

When Merlin used this voice, though, the sing-song-y, way too innocent sounding voice, Arthur knew he was about to suggest something that he would regret agreeing to. 

“Whatever you’re going to ask, the answer is NO!” Arthur kept on stirring the pasta sauce. This was his specialty. If he were honest, the only decent thing he could cook. He wasn’t going to let Merlin mess with it. 

“But Arthur…”

“No, Merlin. Definitely No. N-O.”

The little silence that followed was unsettling. Merlin never didn’t talk back. It was weird that he didn’t argue. 

Arthur wiped his hands on a tea towel and turned around. “Alright, what is it this time?”

His jaw dropped. There stood Merlin, a lost look on his face, holding a little blue velvet box in his hand. “What…Merlin…what?”

“If the answer is no, I don’t have to ask.” Merlin looked at him.

Blinking a few times, Arthur looked from the box to Merlin and back. “Well…”

“Well?”

“You could try.” He couldn’t hold a grin back. “I might change my mind about that no.”

Merlin laughed and Arthur knew he would agree to whatever Merlin came up with for the rest of his life.


End file.
